


Winter

by LadyBardock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Future Technology, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Fili felt lost in his life. His mother died, and left him alone on the huge farm they owned. His life was cold as winter... and one winter a red car with a crazy driver changed everything.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky over Ered Luin was always blue. When the rain would fall the sky would just change shade to bluish grey. The vast fields and plains filled with cows, horses and sheep.

In Fili’s mind there was nothing more beautiful in the world. Riding down from the mountain, and gazing at the farm in the sunset Fili was proud to be born there. Everything he could see was his, his home and his place in the world. He loved the small lake behind the house, he loved the forest and the mountain. This was his home. But with his mother it didn’t feel like home anymore.

“It’s good that you’re finally here...” Bofur didn’t look him in the face. Recently things were grin, his mother’s passing left them all depressed.

“Is everything alright?” Fili asked him.

“There is going to be more rain, the boys went to get the cattle.” Bofur told him. “Dinner is served in the main dining room.”

Fili grimaced and took off his coat. “Call your brother once they get back.”

“Will do Boss...” Bofur rushed to his duties.

Fili sat down at the set table in front of his mother’s portrait. The only family he had. His father long dead. He was all alone now. The table was too big only for him.

He glanced into the distance and breathed in deeply. He had no idea how he would get things done without her.

\-------

The seasons kept passing, but the pain was still there. Fili wondered how much pain could one person take. He thanked Mahal he had lots of things to do. The ranch taking up so much time he barely had time to miss her. The cows, the horses, the sheep. Every day full of chores, but deep down he felt tired.

“When was the last time you went to town to meet your friends?” Bofur kept asking.

Fili tried to ignore many things now, focusing only on the hard work.

“You should take some time off...” Bofur kept following him, so much that he irritated Fili a bit but deep down he was just concerned.

Fili just shook his head.

\------

The dark grey sky signalled a changed of weather. They were even more busy than in other seasons, everything needed to be taken care of before winter. All the animals safe in barns, food stocked up, wood stocked up. Fili loved the feeling of sweat going down his back. He loved the feeling of going to bed dead tired, not having the need to think about anything.

He demanded a lot from his men, but he worked more than any of them.

“We’re going home!” Mike told him getting in the truck with three other cowboys. Only the basic staff stayed for winter.

“Drive safely!” Fili waved at them.

“Safe winter!” Mike waved back.

“I fucking hate winter...” Bofur looked up seeing the first snow fall.

“I’m going to check on the horses....” Fili just grunted and rushed to the huge stables.

“I’ll take care of the furnace.” Bofur rushed to his other duties.

When Fili finished with the horses it was already night. The snow was falling heavily, the ranch looked beautiful, but the weather and snow were always a problem. Feeling nostalgic a bit he decided to paint the view the next day, something he hadn’t felt like doing in the last two years...

His eyes went narrow looking at the lights in the distance. No idiot would attempt to drive to them in winter without a great SUV.

“Bofur!” He called into the house, and he wasn’t surprised to see his right hand man still up.

“What’s going on?” Bofur looked startled.

“Some idiot is driving our way...” Fili grimaced.

“In this weather? That’s like suicide!” Bofur rushed to get his coat.

“That’s what I fear...” Fili mumbled and pulled his hat lower, and corrected his scarf.

“Why do some people...They just don’t use their heads...” Bofur followed him and kept mumbling.

“Do you think he’ll make it?” Bofur grimaced seeing the car go way too fast on the narrow snow covered road.

“Not a chance.” Fili mumbled getting into the truck.

As they predicted after the turn down the hill the car got stuck.

“If that’s a tax collector we’ll give him a bed with the cows...” Bofur hissed with spite.

“Whoever it is... he’d better have a good reason to be here...” Fili agreed.

It took them nearly two hours to get there the snow not making it any easier. When they finally stopped they saw the sports car in the ditch.

“The question is... where is the driver?” Bofur grimaced.

“In the car...” Fili mumbled.

“Is he okay?” Bofur called after Fili, as his boss opened the door and pulled out the unconscious driver.

“He hit his head...” Fili complained.

“Just fucking great!” Bofur opened the door and helped to put him in.

\------

It was fucking stupid. He was fucking stupid. He should have just forgotten about that single property. He had lots of properties and ever since his father died, and the idea that there was one thing his father made him swear he wouldn’t do. He wasn’t allowed to sell this one single property. Having all the money in the world, the idea that one single part was unsellable frazzled him. He read the reports, he saw the neatly done paperwork, and the income would steadily come to the correct bank account.

He asked Balin tones of questions, but Balin was silent about the property. He asked Dwalin, but Dwalin was even more silent about it. And Kili hated secrets. And this secret was irritating him more than anything. If he didn’t find the answer in the paperwork, if he didn’t get the answer from his closest co-workers, Kili had to get his answers by himself.

Doing some business in San Francisco he made a spontaneous decision, he changed the flight to Spokane and rented a fancy car. He wanted to arrive in style and nothing even the winter would stop him.

What he didn’t predict was the fact that the road was leading him deep into the mountains. The road on his computer looked like three hours, but slowly he was realising it wouldn’t take three hours at all. He bought some petrol at the nearest gas station and made a call to Dwalin.

“You fucking idiot! You can’t get there in Winter!” Dwalin scolded him.

“Watch me.” Kili hung up.

He got into the car ignoring the surprised glances from locals.

He drove and he drove, the car not really adequate for the difficult road and snow.

“Fucking shit!” He cursed when the car twirled on the road.

He managed to even the car and slowly he proceeded. The clock made him even more furious, he had no way to turn around, and he wasn’t sure if he would find shelter where he was heading.

The snow in the dark looked threatening, and Kili realised he was screwed. His decision was too rash again. Thank Mahal Thorin appointed Balin the CEO of Erebor till Kili would mature. At least he didn’t lead the company downhill, as he was now leading himself...

\------

As he was waking up many things were strange. He was warm, even a bit too warm. It was bright and soft. He was half expecting himself to wake up frozen in his car in some heap of snow. Or not to wake up at all.

The ceiling was white, but there was a fancy lace canopy above his head.

“Hello! Don’t get up Darling...” A warm female voice scolded him immediately. “You hit your head pretty badly last night...” Kili glanced at the woman. She was middle aged, with dark curly hair and green eyes, and she seemed honestly nice.

“Where am I?” Kili mumbled uncertain what happened.

“Why in Ered Luin of course!” She smiled. “I’m Mathilda, I’m the housekeeper here.”

Ered Luin... his destination. He owned half of it according to his father’s last will.

“How did I get here?” Kili mumbled.

“The boys saw the car and rescued you. You were really lucky...” She scolded him. “If you were my son...  driving in the middle of the night, on the most dangerous road in snow...” She took a mother tone Kili never heard in his life. He never had a mother.

“Try to come to yourself. I’ll get you some tea and a good healthy breakfast.” She informed him. “Stay in bed and just breathe, you’re fine and that’s the only thing that matters.”

Soon she came back, with a painkiller, some tea and a plate with delicious smelling scrambled eggs.

“Thank you...” He mumbled.

“You’re very slim, so I should be able to find some clean clothes for you...” She told him and rushed along again.

When she came back she brought in two towels, some clothes and some shampoo.

“Take a warm relaxing shower and get dressed. I’ll be in the kitchen.” She told him and took the tray.

When Kili finally gathered the strength to get up, he took a shower in the adjoining bathroom and tried on the clothes. He hadn’t wore jeans in years, he used to love them, but later he was pushed into wearing fancy suits and ties. Now the jeans didn’t fit perfectly, but they weren’t bad. The t-shirt and jumper were lose but okay as well.

The house was really fancy in some old country style. Wood painted white, fancy wallpapers and carpets. He felt out of place in his clothes, but when he arrived downstairs, he saw the dining room and living room empty. He found Mathilda in a large kitchen, making something to eat.

“Can I help?” He asked feeling unsure.

“No, Darling, I’m just finishing. Later I’ll set the oven to start and finish at the right time, so you can eat some lunch.” She informed him.

“You’re not staying for lunch?” He asked her puzzled.

“I have to get home.” She flashed a smile.

“You don’t live here?” Kili asked surprised.

“I live in Ered Luin, but not in the main house. Come here...” She guided him to the window. “Do you see that house with the wide front porch?”

“It’s really nice...” Kili whispered.

“That’s my house. I live here with my family.” She smiled. “So I need to make sure the kids did their homework.”

“How do they go to school?” Kili glanced around.

“Homeschooled for the winter.” She flashed a smile. “There is less work on the farm, so I can focus on them a bit.”

“How many kids have you got?” He asked with a smile.

“Eight. And before you say that’s a lot... well that’s how many Mahal graced us with!” She laughed. “I need to get going!” She smiled.

“What am I suppose to do?” Kili asked puzzled.

“Not sure... just relax a bit darling. They should be done with your car soon.” She smiled.

“My car?” He asked.

“The boys went to drag it out of the ditch you landed in.” She put on her coat. “Stay inside and stay warm! And you’re not driving anywhere until the roads are clear!” She pointed her finger at him.

Kili front the window watched the huge truck tow his fancy car, and the notion that it was absurd to even hope to make it in that hit him hard. Kili rarely made mistakes, but this was a serious one which almost cost him his life. He saw the group of men get out of the truck and untie the car and leave it next to a huge garage. The front was damaged pretty badly. His heart was beating like crazy and his mouth was dry. He actually could have died.

A strong look man was heading to the house with his bag and things from the car, only to drop them at the entrance of the house and head right back into the snow.

Kili reached for his bag and pulled out his phone, it was turned off, and when he finally turned it on, he saw many missed calls and messages from Dwalin.

The signal was very weak, so with a low grunt Kili pulled out his laptop, and strengthened the signal.

“Finally, where the hell are you?” Dwalin was agitated and angry.

“I made it.” Kili replied.

“You’re an idiot.” Dwalin hissed.

“I know.” Kili’s voice was slow.

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Dwalin was still angry.

“I’ll make it on my own. I have to end, the signal is very weak.” Kili told him and hung up.

He packed his things back into the bag and for a moment he thought about changing his clothes into his own, but before he could make a decision the door opened and slammed closed.

A few moments later Kili stared into the bluest eyes he ever saw. The golden hair was going all ways probably from wearing a winter hat.

“Hi.” The voice of the blond was deep and thrilling, just like the strong body, wide arms and soft lips.

“Hi...” Kili had no idea what to say.

“We pulled out your car, but it’s damaged so you won’t be able to drive it.” The man told him calmly. Without any scolding for reckless driving in the snow.

“I’m sorry for the trouble.” Kili mumbled unsurely.

“No trouble, you were lucky we found you when we did.” The man was polite.

“Thank you...” Kili was even more shy now, something no one could make him feel apart from his domineering father. “If you could tell me how to call a taxi...”

“No can do.” The man grunted with some kind of evil amusement.

“I can pay...” Kili offered.

“It’s not a question of money.” The man had a smirk on his face. “Come and take a look.” He pointed to the horizon. “That’s the road you were trying to drive last night... It’s going to be blocked at least a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?” Kili inhaled deeply. There was no way he could stay that long, he had to go to Oslo and later Peking.

“If you’re lucky.” The man added.

“Can I order a helicopter or plane?” Kili suggested.

“Not in this weather. If the weather gets better, a helicopter might make it. If you find an imbecile to fly in winter...” The blond grunted.

“Do you know a place where I could rent a room?” Kili suddenly realised he was in a place he wasn’t really welcome, with no way out.

“Let’s talk after lunch...” The blond grunted and brushed his hair with his fingers. He went to the kitchen, so Kili just followed him.

\------

Fili spent the whole morning dragging the expensive sports car from the ditch, it wasn’t an easy task, but finally they managed to pull it out. Later it took two hours to tow it in. He knew Mathilda would take care of his unwanted guest, but he had no idea how to react. With anger, for all the trouble, or with pity for being such an idiot to drive in such weather.

Walking in he wasn’t prepared to see a teenager standing in the living room looking out at the car with terror. He was wearing Fili’s clothes from the time when he was in junior high school. Slim and tall, with beautiful wavy hair. And pitch black eyes. At first he wanted to scold him, but then he saw the realization in those eyes, he knew how dangerous the accident was. He was full of humility.

So instead of scolding him, Fili tried to reign in his anger. Eating lunch he kept watching him, those long fingers using the utensils with ease. This boy was probably the cutest to ever step foot in Ered.

“So if you’re stuck here all winter, what do you do?” The boy asked shyly.

“Winter doesn’t stop the farm from working. We need to take care of the livestock, and with reduced staff it’s really a lot of work.” Fili just shrugged.

“Cows, horses, sheep?” The boy asked.

“And to that a few dogs and chickens.” Fili smiled.

“How many people are here during winter?” The boy asked curiously, slowly he was feeling more and more comfortable.

“Twenty five.” Fili told him calmly. “Most live in the other buildings.”

“Can I stay here until it’s possible to go back?” He asked him.

“You can stay in the room you were sleeping.” Fili assured him. “I’m not going to throw you out in the snow.”

“I can pay...” He mumbled.

“It’s not about money.” Fili assured him.

“Maybe I could help out...” The boy seemed very intimidated.

“Don’t worry about it...” Fili tried to keep calm, not wanting those deer like eyes to hypnotize him.

“I can clean and cook. I don’t know much about livestock... but I know computers, accountancy and things like that...” He offered shyly.

“First get better. That bruise of yours doesn’t look good, we’ll come back to that later once you’re well.” Fili was surprised with the boy’s insistence. “Would you like to call your family?”

“I already did.” The boy assured him.

“Usually there is no service here...” Fili was surprised.

“I got a good phone.” The boy just shrugged.

“Let me show you around, since you’re stuck here for a while.” Fili proposed and showed him around the spacious house. “We’ve got quite a lot of books.” But the boy didn’t seem interested. “You can use the computer here and the internet usually works.”

“Usually?” The boy asked curiously.

“Sometimes the snow fall damages the line, and then we have problems with electricity, phones and internet.” Fili admitted. “But not every winter. It depends on the weather.”

“How do you manage with such a huge farm without electricity?” The boy asked honestly curious.

“We have a few power generators to keep basic functionality.” Fili gave the short explanation.

“I’m sorry for dropping on you so unexpectedly...” The boy smiled, and Fili couldn’t help being fascinated with the emotion in his eyes.

“The most important thing is that you’re okay...” Fili told him gently. “So do you want to see our livestock?”

“I don’t have the right clothes...” He looked at himself critically.

“We’ll find you something.” Fili assured him.

\-------

Kili had seen a few farms before, but this one was different. The huge building were shelter for hundreds or thousands of animals. And even wearing an old coat and solid boots, gloves, a scarf and warm hat it was still cold.

“We have over one thousand cows here...” The blond showed him into a huge barn. “Most are for beef, we produce the best steaks in the whole US.”

“Seriously?” Kili was stunned.

“Montana Prime is our brand.” The next words the blond said finally made Kili realise why this farm brought so much income.

“Wow, that’s big.” Kili agreed and climbed up the fence to look at the cows. “So the whole winter they are stuck here?”

“We let them out, but only for a short while. We have to clean the barn, give them food and water, make sure the heating here works.” The blond calmly explained.

“What about horses?” Kili asked with enthusiasm.

“Follow me...” The blond smiled clearly happy he could show him his kingdom.

“We only have thirty now.” The blond told him showing the other part of the barn.

“I like it here.” Kili smiled seeing the beautiful winter view when they went out.

“I’m glad you say so.” The blond just smiled with all his charm. “Let’s introduce you to everyone... but first...” He smiled and extended his hand to him.

“I’m Fillip.” He smiled.

“Dare!” Kili gave the name most people used.

“Come on!” Fili smiled and pulled him towards the buildings for the staff.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili would never admit it, but he loved it there. The views were nice. The people were even nicer. After his crazy lifestyle, travelling from place to place, dealing with the big business, being there was uplifting. His life was now calm. He would help with the cows and horses learning about the equipment and facilities, but also simply cleaning and feeding the animals. He had some time everyday to log into the system and check on Erebor, but he was certain Balin and Dwalin were handling everything. He left tips and instructions, he read reports and replied to messages, but that was it. Apart from that it was peace and quiet. Fresh freezing air. Feeling needed.

“Have another helping!” Mathilda pushed more spaghetti onto his plate. “You’re too slim!” She added pinching his cheek.

“I’m always slim no matter how much I eat!” Kili laughed.

“Wait! Till the end of winter you’ll be nice and fat!” Farin joked.

“Mom will make sure of it!” Borin added.

“So are you staying all winter?” Bombur asked.

“Until I’m stuck here, I’m stuck!” Kili smiled happily. “At least you guys get a free farm hand!”

“It’s never boring here...” Fili smiled and sat down.

“The company of cows, cows and more cows...” Bofur embraced him jokingly.

“Too bad you’re just staying for winter...” Dainy complained. “Who will help me with my maths homework in spring and summer?” She complained.

“I’ll teach you all of maths this winter!” Kili smiled at the tiny girl.

“Maths won’t eat you! And it certainly won’t feed you! But cows will!” Mathilda held her tightly. “It’s bedtime kids!” She pushed her children at the hanger with coats.

“I love your food...” Kili praised the chef one more time.

“You’re welcome kid! Eat up and grow a little muscle on those tiny bones of yours!” Bombur laughed.

“I’ll try...” Kili winked and reached for his coat.

“Are you ready to go home?” Fili asked him with a smile.

“I’m ready to face the north pole!” Kili joked and walked into the blizzard.

They walked in silence fighting with the strong wind and snow. As soon as they walked in Fili declared. “I’ll light the fireplace!”

“I’ll make some tea!” Kili proposed.

“I was thinking about some whiskey!” Fili called after him.

“Tea with whiskey?” Kili proposed. “I drank it in Europe a few times.”

“Why not...” Fili reached for the wood and began lighting a fire.

\-------

Fili had no idea when the cheerful boy settled in his life. He was like a wave of crazy energy, changing everything in his path. His smile and joy were infectious, and the whole farm seemed different. He had energy to get up, everyone seemed more open and cheerful. Dare was according to his name, daring. He had no fear of horses, cows or any other animals, walking up to even the most fierce dogs. And everyone loved him. Bombur’s kids swarmed him, asking for help with homework or just to seek his company.

The red sports car was now covered in snow, but that was just one more trinket to the energetic personality. Fili had to admit, he tried his best, he worked hard and diligently. Fili still had no idea why the boy came to them, but his coming was like fate. And one day Fili awoke up with a feeling that he couldn’t imagine his house without him.

He saw the huge smile as Dare walked in with a tray with tea.

“I’m happy you like it here...” Fili told him gently, charmed with him.

“This is like a very very long holiday... I didn’t have a holiday for years...” The brunet laughed and sat down on the floor next to the fire place on the floor.

“You must have had holidays from school...” Fili joked.

“Nah... Every summer I had to work.” Dare complained.

“Work?” Fili asked slowly.

“In the family company.” The boy admitted. “So this is fun... I finally have a good reason to take some time off... Landing here was a blessing in a way...”

“You came at the right time... before it was pretty sad here...” Fili admitted. “My mom died last year... before winter.”

“I’m sorry for your loss...” Dare whispered. “I know how it feels... my dad died three years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that...” Fili realised he wasn’t the only person who lost someone. The sadness in Dare’s eyes was real.

“Suddenly I woke up, with the world falling down on my shoulders... My father was like a pillar in my life... he was horrible, he ruled my life, decided about everything and ran the company... The first year was hell.” Dare admitted. “So I’m happy for this forced holiday...”

“What about your family company?” Fili asked slowly.

“My father’s friend is running it, so I’m just answering e-mails and checking reports.” Dare smiled. “At least I won’t do anything stupid...” He winked at Fili.

“Isn’t that floor cold?” Fili asked him suddenly.

“I’ve got the fire to keep me warm...” The smile was present in those deep dark eyes.

On impulse Fili sat down right next to him and wrapped his arm around the slim posture.

“The fire really is pleasant here...” He had to admit feeling the blaze of the flames.

“This place feels like home...” Dare admitted. “I always wanted a home.” He gently leaned against Fili, seeking the warm embrace.

“A home with no one there is not a home...” Fili told him gently. “When my mom died... this place... was like an iceberg...”

Dare just lightly chuckled. “You should see the house my father left me... I felt as if I was locked in a medieval dungeon. I moved from place to place later on.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like...” Fili whispered looking deep into his dark eyes. He was too shy to make a move, years separating him from college and times when he would flirt around. This person seemed too special to act rash. He was way younger and so charming. But Dare wasn’t shy at all.

The kiss was gentle, but when Fili finally gave in, he got an explosion. Dare was daring. He lips demanded attention, his arms immediately embraced him closer, and his body immediately assaulted Fili. Fili wanted just a tentative kiss, to make a discovery... to make sure he liked boys as well. But this was a volcano... He was a crazy storm.

The beautiful body laid out for the taking on the carpet in front of the fireplace, was like a dream. Dare was not letting him step back, his hands gliding and demanding.

“You’re too slow...” Dare laughed pulling him down for more kisses. “You won’t break me...” His hand on Fili’s cock was driving him crazy. “Make this holiday even better...” He demanded.

Fili didn’t have to be asked twice, his patience tested too long anyway. The long legs wrapped around him were beautiful. Everything in Dare was perfect... He was everything Fili needed.

“Now I’m hungry...” Dare laughed with so much joy Fili finally realised he finally saw the real Dare now. Carefree and fully open, with his heart in his hand.

“Your wish is my command!” Fili kissed him and rushed to the kitchen to get some snacks.

“You’re reading my mind!” Dare was even more happy seeing the bags with peanuts and chips.

“Everything for you...” Fili kissed him gently.

\-------

“What’s troubling you?” Kili peaked into the office, just to see Fillip focused on documents.

“Just boring paperwork.” He saw a tender smile.

“Do you need some help?” Kili asked curiously.

“Not really.” Fillip smiled. “I graduated business administration.”

“I didn’t, but I had to learn a lot about it.” Kili sat on the desk in front of him.

“You’re too young to talk about college...” Fillip joked.

“I’m not that young...” Kili smiled. “I got two diplomas in fact.”

“Seriously?” He could see the surprise on his face.

“I finished school early, so well you can say I had a head start... and I did both at the same time...” Kili admitted blushing.

“Now you got me curious...” Fillip kissed him pulling him into his lap.

“IT and...” Kili leaned in to whisper into his ear. “... painting...”

“Painting?” Fillip asked stunned.

“I know... most people react like that...” Kili’s blush went even more red. “I should study business, economy or law, according to my dad... so well it was my first grand rebellion.”

“I’ve got a surprise for you...” Fillip lifted him with ease.

“Does it require going out in the snow?” Kili whined.

“You’ll like it...” Fillip wrapped a scarf around his neck. He made sure Kili was dressed warmly, and they walked hand in hand to one of the bigger stables.

“What’s this place?” Kili asked as they walked up the stairs.

“My favourite place...” Fillip guided him into a real painting studio. “As you discovered art and liberated yourself by choosing painting... I always knew this was my muse...” He smiled shyly, showing Kili the most intimate part of the property.

“You’re fucking perfect...” The strong kiss he got surprised him, but only brought a soft feeling to his chest.

\------

Fili was in heaven, the passing weeks the best in his life. Dare was a dream come true, and getting to know him better, he felt for him even more. It was great to have someone there, to wake up with warm arms and legs all around him. With a soft warm breath on his neck, and dark curls all around them.

He loved the days full of laughter, Dare was a very positive person, and his influence was huge. He loved the mornings when Dare would drag him to the atelier and hand him a paintbrush. Those mornings he could paint on end. He loved those cosy evenings, sitting together in front of the fireplace and holding on tightly.

Soon he realised why Dare hated books, and he felt sorry about his dyslexia. He also realised the IT diploma was real, and Dare could do magic with any computer. And he really knew what he was talking when he said he knew accountancy, and Fili let him help out.

He liked his coffee strong but with a lot of sugar, and he had a talent for making a mess which he always tried to clean up later. Fili loved Dare’s face when he hugged his horses, he loved the funny names he gave to the cows and the funny conversations he had with them.

He loved when Dare played with the kids, always giving his all.

As the snow was melting and the road could finally he seen, he realised one fact, he loved Dare with all his heart.

“Are you planning to go back home?” He asked him one day as they were resting.

“I am home.” Dare replied and snuggled into his arms.

\-------

Kili knew his past would come knocking on their door, but he prayed it would last. Those mornings were precious, as they were together. The feeling of not being alone as new to him. All his life he was alone, surrounded by staff, mentors and his father. But alone. Now he was never alone, Fillip always there, all the friendly people were always there.

He was happy, first time ever he was honestly happy. He would never say a house in the middle of nowhere with thousands of cows, would be his dream come true, but it was.

But the best part was Fillip. Strong as a rock, solid and warm. The second part of his soul. He understood, he understood his passion for art, his problems with dyslexia. His arms always open and welcoming.

But as the snow began melting, Kili felt doom approaching and he was right.

The helicopter on the horizon meant trouble, and Kili knew Dwalin was getting impatient. And he could already hear the scolding he would get. But first and foremost he had to protect Fillip. He saw the questioning glare at the helicopter, but Kili just walked up and held his hand.

“Whatever happens... believe in me...” Kili whispered and walked to the landing field.

He wasn’t surprised to see Dwalin jump out as the helicopter landed and the engines went off.

“What took you so long?” Kili asked the huge man.

“You know... all that white shit all around you...” Dwalin embraced him firmly. “It’s great to see you Kid!”

“I could use a good glass of whiskey!” The man complained. “It’s fucking freezing here...”

“It was freezing a few weeks ago...” Kili smirked.

“You said it... a few weeks ago... I thought being stuck here for so long will have you running away from here in no time...” Dwalin grimaced.

“I like it here.” Kili flashed a shy smile.

“Just fucking great...” Dwalin hissed clearly unhappy.

\-----

Fili watched the helicopter with crossed brows. He saw the Erebor sign on the side and that always meant trouble. His mother hated the company that owned half of their property, so far his contacts with them were limited. He met Dwalin the man who was walking now with Dare, but he had no idea what was the connection. They seemed very friendly, and that made Fili immediately worried.

“Dwalin this is Fillip.” Dare introduced them.

“We’ve met.” Dwalin grunted, as Fili immediately had a bad feeling about this man’s visit. “Long time no see Fili. I’m surprised you both got along so well.”

Fili had no idea what he meant, and from the stern glare Dare sent the man’s way, neither did he.

“What’s surprising about that?” Dare hissed, his face showing stubbornness Fili never experienced before.

“Let’s talk inside.” Dwalin grunted. “I need to drink that whiskey.”

But before they made it Bofur came running towards them.

“You said you won’t show your ugly face here ever again!” He began from yelling at Dwalin.

“Change of plans.” Dwalin grunted and walked by ignoring the angry reaction. “Inside please... I hate making a scene.”

“I’ll handle it...” Fili whispered to his right hand man.

“But...” Bofur wanted to say more, but finally he gave up.

“Inside now!” Dwalin grunted and opened the door to the house as if he owned the place.

“Whiskey!” He begged Kili.

“Fine... but you’ve got lots of explaining old man.” Kili hissed and went to get three glasses and a bottle.

“Why are you here?” Fillip asked firmly.

“For fuck’s sake!” Dwalin drank the whole glass in one go. “There is no good way to do this...”

“Kili you need to go home.” Dwalin told him firmly. “As much as you two getting along is just dandy, Balin is getting too old.”

“I am home.” Kili drank his whiskey slowly.

“Erebor needs you.” Dwalin hissed.

“Why would Erebor need him?” Fillip’s voice was deadly.

Kili just inhaled deeply. He never told him about Erebor mainly because he didn’t want the blond to think only about his money. He should have told him, now he realised. But Fillip’s reaction was way more negative than expected.

“Kili...” Dwalin glanced at him accusingly. “You didn’t tell him why you came here?” His voice was deadly.

“He didn’t tell me what?” Fili was glaring at Dare. Then it hit him, Dwalin called Dare, Kili. A name rhyming with his own.

“It seems he didn’t tell you anything...” Dwalin was pouring himself another glass. “Too many people didn’t tell other people many things they should. So perhaps we should start at the beginning?”

“The beginning?” Fili looked at him carefully.

Dwalin inhaled deeply and drank the second glass in one go.

“This family bonding you’re both doing is great, and it really makes me happy... But Erebor needs you on board again.” He glanced at Kili.

“Family bonding?” The words sounded like venom on Kili’s lips.

“Your mother and your father didn’t get along, especially when she was disinherited for marrying Oakenshield, but the problems of your parents should stay in the past.” Dwalin began talking.

“You’re Kildare Durin?” Fili suddenly added two plus two, and glanced at Dare. The Dare he learnt to love, who was now sitting with a puzzled face not comprehending the whole conversation.

“Fillip Oakenshield?” Kili asked gently. Fili simply nodded.

“Kili and Fili...” Dwalin inhaled. “Boys... I’m really glad you two finally got to know each other and got along.”

“Fucking shit...” Fili drank the glass in one go. He hoped all his life to just forget about Erebor, about his mother’s family. About the huge heritage that should have been his. He wanted to forget all the vile words she kept telling him, about how her brother cheated her out of her fortune. About how her brother ruined his father. About the boy he never met and who had everything, and was a spoiled brat. His eyes were on Kili, and he wasn’t a spoiled brat. He was...special.

“Why did you come here?”Fili growled in a low voice.

“My father told me... that this is the only property I couldn’t sell.” Kili began slowly. “And since Balin and Dwalin did not want to answer my questions...”

“You came here yourself.” Fili inhaled deeply.

“Are you happy with what you found?” Fili’s voice was grim.

Kili nodded desperately feeling something was going amiss. “I found you.” Kili answered as if those words were the only answer he could give.

“Your parents... well the past is full of shit, so I was hoping we wouldn’t drag it all out... try to be the best you can... you’re last of kin, and...” Dwalin stopped when he realised he said too much. “I’ll take this...” He took the bottle and went to the kitchen.

“You know this changes everything?’ Fili asked him slowly.

“You hate me because of the things I have?” Kili asked bewildered. Suddenly everything added up in his head, all the unsaid facts and hidden truths, the documents he couldn’t comprehend. Fili was...

“You do hate me...” Kili lowered his head. “Damn it...” He ran towards his room just to slam the door and hide his face in the pillow.

Kili cried for nearly two hours before he decided he had to face Fili again. The last pieces of the puzzle arranged in his head, and there was only one conclusion, he loved Fili.

“Can we talk?” Kili knocked on his bedroom door.

“Come in...” Fili’s face was grim. He was sitting in an armchair drinking whiskey.

“Why do you blame me for my father’s deeds?” Kili sat on the bed and asked in a trembling voice.

“He ruined my parents...” Fili grimaced.

“Your father ruined him. He loved him.” Kili told him gently.

“But he chose my mother.” Fili reminded him with anger. “And Thorin did everything to take everything from her. She didn’t deserve such treatment.”

“She didn’t.” Kili agreed. “But that’s why he gave her half of this place...”

“He did what?” Fili’s eyes went narrow.

“This place... he wanted her to be safe and have a good life...that’s why he kept half, to be able to monitor the situation.” Kili explained.

Fili looked at him puzzled. “That doesn’t change the situation. He took everything from her!”

“He did.” Kili said the truth out loud. “Out of puny revenge. The question is why do you punish me for his mistakes?”

“Because you have everything...” Fili grunted. “Because you’re...”

“I’m what?” Kili had a sudden fear.

“You’re not even...” Fili drank the whiskey.

“I know what I am.” Kili whispered with terror. That was the one thing he never told anyone, and only a few most loyal people knew about how he was born.

“You’re...” Fili wanted to say it out loud but hesitated seeing the huge pain in those black eyes.

“Say it... and it’s have it over with...” Kili suddenly felt great anger.

“You’re not even human.” Fili’s word hurt like hell. Bit Kili knew that all along.

“So I was bred in a lab, so what?” Kili hissed.

Fili clenched his fists. “You shouldn’t have got everything...”

“You want it?” Kili hissed. “You want the fucking huge Erebor? That’s the only thing you care about?”

“It’s not fair and it’s not right.” Fili let all the anger from the past come out. All the angry words his mother said. All the threats she kept saying, but now he knew why she didn’t do them. She was bribed with the ranch.

“This... is all wrong.” Fili hissed.

“So you want me out of your life?” Kili spat at him.

“There is no space in my life for you.” Fili hissed.

“Even though we share the same blood?” Kili insisted.

“Especially since we share the same blood.” Fili looked down defeated.

“Fine...” Kili slammed the door and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili watched the helicopter go away with tears in his eyes, but his pride was telling him it was better if he just left. Erebor his curse. Erebor the wall between them. Erebor killed his mother and father. It ruined them. And Kili... as much as he seemed normal, he wasn’t suppose to take Erebor.

The vile in his throat was killing him. Everything was killing him, and as the last signs of snow disappeared, the real winter began.

The next months were even worse than when his mom died. His heart was filled with pain. And no one could cheer him up. He avoided all the questions, but the kids didn’t understand why Kili just suddenly left. Mathilda was grim and her eyes kept accusing him.

“Your mother’s family problems... they shouldn’t influence your relation with him.” She scolded him one day. “He’s a great person... and he was right for you, that’s the only thing that should matter.”

“But he was...” Fili hissed.

“You cousin? So what!” She scolded him even more. “He loved you.”

Fili just looked away.

“You should talk to him...” She left saying her final words.

But despite the pain, Fili didn’t step down. He couldn’t step down. For his mother, for his father. For the sake of his own sanity.

“He’s not a bad person.” Bofur’s words were a shock. Bofur hated Erebor, he always did, mainly because he supported Dis when she took off. “Despite who he is...”

“There is no place for him here...” Fili hissed the venom still in him.

“You love him.” Those words carried the truth. “And that should be more important than the shit between the dead.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Fili hissed and rushed to the field between his beloved cows.

Those grim weeks turned into months and the pain did not go away at all.

Seeing the helicopter land at the end of summer did not please Fili at all. He watched Kili jumped out and head his way with a determined glare on his face.

“Why did you come here?” He asked him grimly.

“To see you.” Kili didn’t look confident at all.

“I don’t want to see you.” Fili hissed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kili told him stubbornly.

That day was horrible. Kili was silent glaring at him from time to time. First he talked with Bombur and Mathilda, later played around with the kids. He talked with Bofur and later he rushed to the stables.

“Why are you here?” Fili asked again.

“To see my cows and my horses.” Kili hissed.

“They are mine.” Fili reminded him.

“Half of every animal here is mine.” Kili reminded him.

“Erebor should be mine.” Fili shot back.

“I can give you half.” Kili declared. “If it’s so important to you.”

“I don’t want your pity.” Fili became angry.

“You want it, so just take it.” Kili told him firmly looking at the cattle peacefully feeding.

Fili just glared at him. “I’m hungry...” He walked to the staff building.

Kili sat next to him whole dinner, but they didn’t speak anymore. The kids did the speaking for the silent adults. Fili kept glancing at him, he seemed even slimmer and more pale than before.

“Why are you here?” He asked a third time desperately fighting with his own breaking heart.

“To see you.” Kili whispered defeated.

“You saw me.” Fili whispered back.

“I missed you...” Kili confessed. “And I would give whole of Erebor if it would mean changing back time and going back to where we were...”

“There is no going back...” Fili grimaced and saw the tears in Kili’s eyes.

The kisses that followed were soft and tender, easing their pain. Fili had no idea why he gave in, but the warm arms around him made him forget. He knew it would last only a moment and morning would bring back the bitterness and pain. He had no idea what was worse. Losing his mom, the anger about her family’s actions, or losing Kili. Distrusting Kili. Doubting Kili.

And he wasn’t surprised when in the morning Kili realised nothing changed and Fili was still stubborn in his agony.

“Think about everything...” Kili whispered giving him one last kiss.

“There is nothing to think about.” Fili replied with anger.

“My offer still stands...” Kili whispered.

“You can’t buy me.” Fili was even more angry.

Kili just inhaled deeply and walked to the helicopter.

\-------

Kili had no idea why he tried, Fili was stubborn just like all the Durin. And all of them were especially stubborn in their anger. Life without him was hell, living with the brutal words he heard was difficult. He had huge identity problems as it was, especially when he worked out how Thorin made him, whose DNA he used and what else he did. His father was a visionary, and he lead Erebor in a way no one else could. The huge empire he created using both legal and illegal ways, was now an empire. And sometimes Kili had a feeling it was too huge for one person to run. Balin was doing great, but no matter what innovative medicine they create, Balin was simply getting too old. Dwalin run a part of the company that was more secret than all the others and his role was limited to the department he created.

The time he spent away gave him time to reflect on reality. He loved managing the company, but what he loved more was going into the innovative technologies they were creating. He felt the need to sit down and write programs, to supervise their research department, but to do that he needed a CEO. And he couldn’t just hire a CEO, he needed someone he could trust.

“The only way you can do that is divide the responsibility into manageable portions.” Balin advised him. “Or get a general CEO who will only focus on that.”

“The only person I can think of, prefers managing cows and hates me.” Kili grunted.

“So we need to find a few people and divide it. I will try to continue working part time, but you will also have to manage part time.” Balin told him firmly.

“I think we can work on it.” Kili nodded. “As long as I have time for the lab.”

“I was thinking about Dori to run the main office.” Balin told him. “With proper training his brothers will step up as well.”

“Everything stays within the family.” Kili nodded. The three brothers were the sons of his father’s manager, but she died a few years ago. Just like Kili all three of her children were stimulated, and as Kili they were special in many ways.

“I’ll talk to him and set him responsibilities.” Balin agreed.

“I’ll take one brother as my assistant.” Kili decided.

“The younger... I’ll take the middle one to train him in the office.” Balin suggested.

\------

Kili tried to focus on work, but soon he realised he couldn’t. In the lab he found some relief, but at night his brain would fill up with crazy ideas. He didn’t want to be alone. And he knew Fili would never accept him.

Ori was a good change in his life, the shy red head following him around. He was extremely smart, the special stimulant especially effective when it came to brainpower. It was like having a walking encyclopaedia next to him. But the shy red head soon proved a good friend, and he was the only one to realise something was truly bothering his boss. It was his encouragement which lead to the futile visit.

It wasn’t actually futile. Kili smiled to himself holding a vile. He was going far, but he decided he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

“We’re ready for the test phase.” Ori told him gently.

“First I need to do a DNA simulation.” Kili smiled and took a tiny sample.

\------

Balin was right, Dori was growing to be a great manager. They pushed a lot of duties onto their lawyer Gloin, and soon his son Gimli. Nori was... a different story. He found the office suffocating, and Balin quickly realised keeping the lively red head there was a different type of waste.

“So you want me to...?” Nori smiled. “I thought...”

“We need spies and hackers as well. Since that fascinates you, I’ll transfer you to the boss and his team.” Balin proposed and sent the other red head to the secret location Kili was residing at.

Nori brought another change into Kili’s life, he was Ori’s opposite and his crazy ideas were fuel for Kili’s crazy tendencies. Soon he put a lot of duties into Nori’s hands, and the more he realised his skills, the more he found uses for the hacker in his company.

“The project is in the final phase.” Ori told him one day, and Kili rushed to the special lab.

“She’s beautiful.” Kili glanced at his tiny little miracle in the incubator.

“All vital signs are correct.” Ori informed him. “She needs four more weeks, for her lungs to develop properly.”

“I can’t wait!” Kili smiled.

“Have you prepared the documents?” Kili asked Nori.

“Everything is ready.” Nori confirmed. One of his many hidden talents was magic tricks with paperwork, and soon Kili realised the sly red head was perfect for getting his little girl proper documents for a new start of life.

\-------

Fili had no idea what to do with himself. Life stopped meaning anything to him. He lived day by day, trying to forget. Fortunately he had his work, and only the bitter fact that half of it was Kili’s anyway made him grim. He considered moving away. He considered leaving it all behind. But he just couldn’t. This was his home and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Time passed, but the hollow pain was still there. And again the snow came from the sky to cover his pain in a soft cushion of cold.

He grimaced seeing the large car show up on the narrow mountain road. And he grimaced even more seeing one more large car behind it.

But his grimace turned into a scowl when he saw the car stop and a man he knew got out.

“Where can I unload the gear?” A man with crazy red hair asked him.

“Find some space in that building over there!” Kili pointed to the huge barn.

“That’s a barn...” Nori grimaced.

“Get used to it.” Kili reached into the car.

When he turned around Fili’s heart stopped. Kili was tightly holding a tiny girl. She had beautiful curly golden hair and Kili’s pitch black eyes.

“Hold her.” Kili handed her to Fili. He rushed back to the car.

“Hi...” Fili told her gently.

“Hi...” The girl replied hesitantly. She was looking him straight in the eye.

“What are you doing here? Who is this?” Fili demanded.

“I’m home.” Kili told him firmly. “This is Daisy.”

“Daisy?” Fili hissed the name of his mother.

“That’s me!” The girl declared.

“Dwalin is going to arrive within the hour.” Ori helped him unpack the car.

“Good, I’ll go and inform Mathilda.” Kili walked to the second house, leaving Daisy with Fili.

“I’m hungry.” The girl’s voice surprised him.

“Let’s find something.” Fili carried her into the house.

Kili came back nearly two hours later. Fili spend that time trying to please the little girl, and eventually the ended up looking at a book about birds.

“Why do I have the feeling I won’t like what you’re going to tell me?” Fili hissed.

“Can I pick a room now?” Daisy suddenly asked.

“I already know the perfect room for my beautiful smart girl...” Kili lifted her.

“Where are we going?” She asked happily.

“Where are you going?” Fili demanded.

Kili walked up the stairs and opened the nearest bedroom. “A room for a princess.”

“It’s beautiful!” Her voice was full of awe. Fili could see that room in his mind, all pink, with white furniture, expensive lace curtains and thick carpet. He wanted to scream that it was his mother’s room, but it hadn’t been used for many years now.

“Why are you here?” Fili asked Kili as they watched the girl walk towards the bed.

“This is home! Daddy promised we would come home to you.” She ran to Fili and embraced him tightly.

He saw Kili’s dark eyes follow him, he reached to pick her up.

“Welcome home.” Fili told her gently.

“Can I see my thousand cows now? Any my horses and my sheep? And my dogs and my chicken?” She demanded.

“You mean our cows, our horses, our dogs, our chicken and our sheep?” Kili stressed the ‘our’ each time. “We might need to work on making the family a bit bigger to get that ‘my’ out of her head.” He kissed her gently.

Fili had hundreds of questions in his head, but he had to wait patiently till night. When Daisy was finally in bed, Kili finally had some time.

“How is she possible?” Fili demanded firmly.

“She’s a bit of you and a bit of me injected into a pure fertile cell. A perfect little embryo developed in perfect conditions.” Kili told him calmly.

“She’s just like you...” Fili inhaled deeply.

“If you ever tell that she’s not human enough for you, I’ll kill you.” Kili left no doubt what he thought.

“She’s perfect.” Fili whispered. “How long are you planning to stay?”

“Forever. I brought enough equipment to run Erebor from here.” Kili declared. “I might need to build a lab later on, but for now I have sufficient equipment and staff.”

“Staff?” Fili grimaced.

“Essential personnel.” Kili shrugged.

“You went a bit too far...” Fili grunted feeling anger.

“I wanted a piece of you...” Kili looked down knowing those words would come.

“Taking my DNA... and creating a child is bit far-fetched.” Fili grimaced.

“She wanted to get to know you...” Kili tried to changed the tone of the discussion.

“What did you tell her about me?” Fili demanded.

“I told her the truth... that you’re special, smart and caring. I told her about this place and she wanted to see it. So when she asked if we could come to you...” Kili confessed. “Don’t be mad at her for what I did...”

“How old is she?” Fili suddenly realised something not adding up.

“She’s two, but her development is going to be a bit enhanced.” Kili told him.

“How far did you go?” Fili suddenly felt even more angry.

“Just a bit... I decided to leave many things to nature.” Kili admitted. “She’s going to grow a bit faster, be a bit smarter... and less sickly than other children.”

“That’s it?” Fili demanded.

“That’s it.” Kili nodded.

“She’s adorable...” Fili admitted. “Did you miss me that much?”

“You have no idea...” Kili felt the tears come up to his eyes. He closed his eyes feeling the strong arms go around him.

“I missed you too...” Fili confessed after a while holding him tightly. “But I’m still mad...”

“Can we stay here with you?” Kili asked gently.

“You’re home...” Fili assured him and held him close.

The end


End file.
